Gutters are widely employed in commercial and residential structures to capture water, particularly from rain, that falls from a roof of the commercial and residential structures. The capture of rainwater may protect a foundation of the commercial and residential structures by channeling water away from the foundation of a structure and may further prevent undesired erosion. A problem associated with conventional gutters is that debris may collect in the gutters rendering the gutters inoperable to collect excess water from the roof. Also, gutters may attract pests and rodents, particularly when they contain debris.